Petits marchandages entre amis
by Aliocha
Summary: Si la crétinerie avait un sommet, ces pirates du dimanche étaient des alpinistes qui en gravissaient la montagne avec la ferme intention de le dépasser. Et le colonel Smoker, celui qui ne pouvait que s'incliner devant un tel exploit, consterné. Misère…  Fic mise à jour


**Personnages :** tutti frutti, POV Smocker puis Zoro. Un léger centric sur Zoro et Tashigi, il me fallait bien une trame pour écrire n'importe quoi.

**Genre :** Crack!Fic, donc Humour, en limitant l'OOC ! (Je pense à nos deux officiers de la Marine notamment, qui ne veulent pas se laisser écrire d'une manière drôlesque)

**Résumé² :** Smoker espérait sincèrement que ce face-à-face avec cette bande de corsaires soit le dernier. Mais dès lors que Tashigi lui propose un plan de négociation, dans lequel Zoro se retrouve impliqué à ses dépens, la situation lui échappe…

**Crédits :** One Piece est la propriété de Eiichiro Oda, son auteur.

**Note artistiquement idiote de l'auteur :** Ma première fic sur ce fandom, enfin mise à jour sur cette plateforme ! C'est-à-dire qu'elle a subi pas mal de changements dans les dialogues. L'ancienne version sucks. J'ai aussi rajouté quelques trucs après le mot "Fin"... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Petits marchandages entre amis**_

_**.**_

Un vent fort provenant du large gonflait les voiles fièrement dressées du navire tanguant doucement sur les flots, en raison du jeter de l'ancre un peu brutal. Noires et portant l'emblème d'une tête de mort coiffée d'un chapeau de paille, ces voiles ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un bateau pirate. Le rafiot amarré à ses côtés, portant l'étendard de la Marine, ainsi que les hommes déployés de part et d'autre du pont sur lequel ils avaient monté, la main crispée sur leur arme de service, ne laissaient pas de doute sur le statut des passagers à bord, alignés dans une posture égale.

Le colonel Smoker soupira très profondément, assez bruyamment pour que tout l'équipage puisse nettement l'entendre. La fumée de ses deux énormes cigares en fut d'autant plus propagée, serpentant dans l'air en formant des motifs abstraits.

Quelqu'un dans l'assistance toussota.

« Bon… »

Encore eux. Toujours eux, leur barrant la route avec un malin plaisir. Ah ! Ben oui, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose que de la satisfaction, ce qu'exprimait le sourire de ce gamin élastique. Comme s'il était ravi de leurs retrouvailles ! Non, non et non, Smoker allait lui démontrer qu'il n'y avait absolument pas lieu de se réjouir de leur rencontre qui ne semblait plus rien devoir au hasard.

Sérieusement. C'était la combientième fois en six mois qu'ils se croisaient, lui et ce maudit Chapeau de paille ? Et c'était la combientième fois – par on ne sait quel miracle – qu'il lui filait entre les doigts ? Ce n'était certainement pas par incompétence professionnelle. Smoker connaissait son travail et il savait comment le faire. L'explication la plus plausible à la situation actuelle résidait dans une affaire compliquée de circonstances et de chance, à ce qu'il en savait.

Le colonel aurait plus été du genre à prononcer quelques mots (mais non, pas des civilités !), de légers sarcasmes ou tout du moins une entrée en matière pour annoncer que le petit jeu du chat et de la souris touchait à sa fin. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était laissé aller à discourir futilement un nombre incalculable de fois auparavant, et ce n'était pas ça qui avait apporté la réussite de la mission. Il irait donc droit au but, puisque toute parole sans substance n'était qu'une perte de temps.

« Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy. Je t'arrête, toi et ton équipage. »

Il y avait un insupportable air de déjà-vu dans cette déclaration, donnant l'impression que l'enfumeur avait répété la réplique pour lui donner l'effet le plus convaincant possible.

Et bien sûr, _bien sûr_, le colonel aurait parié mille berries et un mars sur sa réaction, ledit Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy s'esclaffa volubilement.

« Gni shi shi shi shi ! Content de voir que vous vous portez bien, Smoky », lança-t-il comme si le colonel n'avait rien dit.

Le plus embarrassant, c'est que tous les membres de sa clique ne semblaient absolument pas gênés par le comportement de leur capitaine. Ils ne manifestaient bien entendu aucun signe de nervosité à la vue des soldats de la Marine – pourtant en surnombre – et, le comble de l'humiliation, ils ne s'étaient pas donné la peine de dégainer leurs armes.

Seul le jeune homme aux cheveux curieusement verts, dont lui avait parlé son sergent en chef en long, en large et en travers, paraissait quelque peu indisposé à la vue de cette dernière. Ce même homme qui l'avait sauvé de la noyade à Alabasta avait le visage tordu par une grimace, laissant deviner, pour des raisons obscures au colonel Smoker, que Tashigi était pour Roronoa une source d'ennuis perpétuels.

L'enfumeur observa le reste de l'équipage qu'il commençait à connaître plus ou moins par cœur à force d'être aux prises avec lui.

Hormis le capitaine au sourire d'innocent ignare qui le narguait sans doute inconsciemment, et qui valait pourtant cent millions, se trouvait, juste à sa droite, une jeune fille rousse, courte vêtue, arborant un curieux tatouage sur l'épaule. Cette peste avait déjà détroussé tous ses hommes par le passé et le scrutait à son tour, lui donnant immédiatement la sensation d'être passé au scanner : elle réfléchissait probablement à l'endroit où il planquait son portefeuille, avec toutes ces poches, ce ne serait pas une mince affaire que de lui chiper… Qu'elle essaye donc !

À côté d'elle se tenait un jeune blanc bec dont le nez faisait concurrence à celui de Pinocchio lorsque celui-ci mentait. Il sourit bêtement lorsque le regard du colonel s'attarda sur lui, masquant comme il pouvait les convulsions de ses jambes flageolantes. Son teint hâlé blêmit légèrement, le garçon déglutit bruyamment, ne sachant comment riposter au joug de cette œillade peu commode. Bref, tous les symptômes du froussard de la bande. Et dire que c'était lui le sniper qui avait blessé plusieurs de ses hommes, selon les témoignages de ses derniers…

À sa droite, c'était le jeune dandy avec sa sempiternelle clope au bec (peuh, petit joueur !). Un petit prétentieux qui aurait mieux fait de taper dans un ballon plutôt que de faire carrière dans la piraterie, s'il en croyait les rumeurs sur la puissance de ses jambes. À l'inverse de Pinocchio, celui-là soutenait son regard de son seul œil visible, tirant nonchalamment une latte sur sa cigarette. Il ne dégageait néanmoins aucune agressivité, plutôt l'assurance de quelqu'un qui est peu concerné.

Les yeux du colonel baissèrent soudain de plusieurs étages pour tomber sur un curieux petit… renne à la truffe bleue, coiffé d'un chapeau haut-de-forme, debout sur ses deux sabots. Ça alors, il aurait juré que lors de leur dernière altercation, cette bête se tenait sur ses quatre pattes… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce mutant, encore ?

À côté du renne, une jeune femme brune au physique avantageux lui faisait face, bras croisés sous la poitrine opulente, l'air indifférent. Elle par contre, Smoker la connaissait très bien. Ou plutôt, il connaissait très bien le montant de la prime pour sa tête, et l'habileté discrète de Nico Robin pour avoir jusque-là échappé aux forces de la Marine. De toute évidence, c'était sa ruse et le fruit du démon qu'elle avait mangé qui expliquaient cette situation.

Enfin, il y avait ce bretteur de malheur, inséparable de ses trois katana (et de ses trois boucles d'oreille, d'ailleurs), le haramaki assorti à ses cheveux couleur jade, témoignant d'un certain mauvais goût. L'homme, même s'il avait tout d'un militant écologiste, était bien à la hauteur de la prime qu'on avait mise sur sa tête, la deuxième de l'équipage. Néanmoins, force était de constater qu'il ne faisait pas du tout attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, car son expression demeurait contractée et ses yeux rivés sur Tashigi.

Smoker retira les deux cigares de sa bouche pour que ses soldats puissent entendre clairement l'ordre qu'il allait donner :

« Je me charge d'eux. Repliez-vous tous.

– Colonel !

– EXÉCUTION ! »

Les hommes obéirent, craignant plus le courroux de leur chef que l'issue de cette décision d'affronter seul Mugiwara. Bientôt, il n'en resta plus un seul sur le pont du Vogue Merry.

Seul le sergent en chef n'avait pas déserté les lieux.

« Ça vaut aussi pour vous, Tashigi, fit remarquer le colonel en replaçant les cigares au coin des lèvres.

– Re… Rejeté, colonel ! répondit-elle après une légère hésitation. J'estime avoir un compte à régler avec Roronoa !

– …Soit. Je ne vous veux pas dans mes pattes.

– Reçu ! »

D'un seul mouvement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Zoro, puis vers Tashigi, avant de revenir vers Zoro, avec la même expression interloquée. Le morveux au chapeau de paille, qui semblait ne rien avoir écouté de l'échange, commençait à s'agiter, faisant onduler ses bras élastiques comme une danseuse hawaïenne.

« Dites, Smoker… Vous ne voulez pas nous laisser repartir gentiment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

– Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire, grinça Smoker.

– Eh bien, Zoro vous a sauvés la vie une fois, soyez chic et laissez-nous tranquilles pour cette fois !

– Je vous ai déjà laissé filer pour ce motif, ma dette est payée.

– Mais, vous savez que je ne me laisserai pas attraper si facilement ! protesta Luffy. Vous ne faites pas le poids, je suis le prochain Seigneur des…

– Des clous ! mugit Smoker. Trêve de parole, Mugiwara. Mets-toi en garde.

– Là, tout de suite ? s'écria-t-il, ses yeux quittant leurs orbites. T'es pas fou ? J'ai la dalle, on allait se mettre à table – pas vrai, Sanji ? lança-t-il au blond qui levait les yeux au ciel.

– Je t'ai nourri 'y a pas une heure ! répliqua l'intéressé, inflexible.

– SANJI ! Tu es dans quel camp ! s'exclama le type au long nez.

– Parce que vous croyez vraiment que cette excuse suffira pour qu'ils nous lâchent les basques ?

– Mais c'est pas une excuse, j'ai vraiment la dalle…, marmotta le capitaine.

– Tu n'es qu'un ventre, Luffy.

– Dis-moi qu'il nous reste assez de vivres pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine escale, Sanji-kun, fit la rouquine d'un air désespéré.

– Nami-san, c'est-à-dire que… Il nous reste suffisamment pour tenir deux-trois jours et notre prochaine escale n'est que dans… une semaine si je me rappelle bien ?

– Ça suffit ! On ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ! » tonna Smoker, qui avait assisté à la dispute sans parvenir à en placer une.

Les membres de l'équipage se tournèrent de nouveau vers lui, se souvenant visiblement de sa présence sur leur bateau. La dénommée Nami semblait par contre bien trop occupée à étrangler Luffy pour le châtier de sa goinfrerie.

« Luffy, des fois je me dis que je te tuerai rien que pour toucher la prime sur ta tête, au moins ta mort servira à quelque chose contrairement à ta présence sur ce navire !

– Aaargh Nami, arrête ! Je le referai plus ! Promis juré craché ! »

Pendant qu'elle lui administrait un coup de poing digne de ce nom, le sergent en chef s'avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur de son supérieur. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle chuchota à son oreille en masquant sa bouche de sa main :

« Colonel Smoker, j'ai un marché à leur proposer.

– Est-ce que ça implique de les laisser filer ?

– Heu… oui. Mais en échange, ils…

– Rejeté.

– Écoutez au moins mon plan !

– Quel plan, Tashigi ? grogna Smoker avec humeur. Le plan, c'est de tous les mettre derrière les barreaux, autrement dit, que vous me laissiez faire.

– Mais c'est une occasion en or ! s'entêta la jeune femme brune. Je ne m'oppose jamais à vos décisions, vous pourriez au moins écouter ce que je vous propose !

– C'est normal, c'est la hiérarchie, Tashigi. Je donne les ordres, vous vous exécutez. »

Voilà que son sergent en chef lui tenait tête, maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se rebeller ? C'était la pleine lune ou quoi ?

Smoker savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être aussi dur avec elle, alors qu'il avait été par le passé ouvert aux objections de Tashigi, même si elles étaient rares. De plus, elle bénéficiait d'un bon relationnel avec lui, basé sur une confiance sans limite et cette indulgence tacite que Smoker pouvait avoir à son égard, tant elle mettait d'ardeur à son travail.

C'est pourquoi il lui accorda une chance. Une toute petite chance, juste pour ne pas être trop mal avec sa conscience quand l'épisode serait terminé.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Roronoa se renfrogner à l'écho de leurs messes basses.

« Bon, c'est quoi votre plan ? » demanda l'enfumeur d'un ton sceptique.

Le visage de Tashigi s'illumina un bref instant et, considérant que c'était tout vu, elle fit face aux pirates et brandit le doigt vers l'escrimeur :

« Faisons un marché ! Remettez-nous le Wadõ Ichimonji, et nous fermerons les yeux pour cette fois ! clama-t-elle.

– QUOI ? s'écria Zoro, les yeux exorbités par le culot de la requête.

– Attendez, Tashigi ! Je n'ai pas dit que…

– Mh ? On n'a personne à bord de ce nom, réfléchit Luffy, un auriculaire dans la narine.

– Crétin ! Elle veut parler de mon sabre !

– Comment tu le sais ? rétorqua le capitaine.

– C'est elle qui m'a renseigné…, grommela l'épéiste, moins véhément à cet aveu.

– Ce katana ne doit pas être utilisé à des fins criminelles ! Je ne saurai le tolérer plus longtemps, Roronoa !

– Ça va, arrête ta prêche, grogna Zoro. Ce sabre a toujours été mien (_enfin, presque_, rectifia-t-il pour lui-même), il n'est pas question que je m'en sépare !

– On n'est pas des criminels, on est des pirates…, fit remarquer le capitaine en se grattant la tête.

– Du pareil au même avec eux, tu n'as toujours pas saisi ? lui dit Pinocchio en lui administrant une petite claque sur le crâne.

– Tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe, Zoro ? exigea autoritairement Nami en s'approchant du bretteur.

– _Ce qui se passe_, Nami, c'est que cette femme veut me prendre MON sabre, articula sèchement le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard haineux.

– Et en échange, nous vous laissons tranquilles pour cette fois, ajouta Tashigi d'un ton ferme. Parole d'honneur.

– Dites donc, Tashigi, quand vous ai-je donc donné mon approbation quant à ce fameux plan ? s'enquit le colonel, abattant une paume sur son épaule frêle.

– S'il vous plait, colonel ! Je sens que ça peut marcher… »

Non mais, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mascarade ? La liberté de ses brigands derrière qui il courait depuis des mois contre une vulgaire lame ?

La situation commençait à dégénérer. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! S'ils voulaient jouer aux imbéciles, ils seraient neuf !... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait mis dans ses cigares pour penser une telle ineptie ?

« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu pour le lui donner, ce fichu sabre ? s'insurgea la rouquine en pointant le sergent en chef du doigt.

– J'ai dit NON espèce de folle ! D'ailleurs, ça te regarde pas ! riposta Zoro, la main sur la garde du fameux katana.

– Un peu que ça me regarde ! Si tu le lui donnes, ils décamperont !

– Elle a peut-être raison Zoro, tu sais, déclara Long-Nez, l'air sérieux.

– Dépêche-toi de faire ce que Nami-san te dit, Marimo, ordonna le cuisinier de bord en soufflant tranquillement la fumée de sa cigarette.

– LA FERME VOUS DEUX ! vociféra l'épéiste.

– Je te prêterai de l'argent pour que tu en achètes un autre ! négocia la voleuse.

– J'en veux pas d'autres ! Et tu peux quadrupler ma dette si ça te chante, ajouta-t-il prestement en reconnaissant la mine vénale et menaçante de la rouquine, je préfère garder ce qui m'appartient !

– Mais ce n'est qu'un malheureux sabre, geignit-elle.

– Un _malheureux sabre_ ? tiqua Tashigi. Il fait partie des vingt-et-un Oo-Wazamono, ce qui lui confère une valeur de vingt millions de berries !

– Tant que ça ? s'exclama Nami.

– Et voilà, elle en a trop dit…

– Je vous revends ce katana pour quarante millions de berries, ni plus ni moins, décida la navigatrice. Acceptez-vous ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend de vendre un sabre qui ne t'appartient pas ! beugla Zoro (Smoker se demanda si c'était l'expression qu'il arborait en prononçant cette phrase qui lui valait son surnom de « démon »)

– Tais-toi, je suis en train de nous sauver la vie.

– Je… Ce katana n'est pas à vendre, répondit Tashigi.

– Ouais ! appuya Roronoa sans lâcher la cartographe des yeux.

– Il doit revenir aux autorités ! poursuivit la jeune femme brune.

– Ouais !... NON ! se ressaisit le bretteur en se frappant le front. Luffy, dis quelque chose !

– C'est qui, ce Ichimonji ? » demanda l'intéressé, avec l'air abattu de ceux qui n'ont rien suivi à l'action.

Il était toujours très impressionnant d'avoir affaire à la trivialité que Luffy savait seul apporter à une conversation qui partait déjà en sucette. Le vide qui s'inscrivait dans son regard éteint dans ces moments-là ne faisait aucun doute sur celui qui faisait la ronde dans son crâne. Tout à fait fascinant.

« Bon, que faites-vous ? reprit Nami, essayant de reprendre les choses en mains. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

– C'est… C'est absurde. Je ne dispose pas d'une telle somme, et même si j'avais cet argent, je ne devrais rien à des pirates !

– À laisser, donc, conclut la rouquine.

– Arrête tes petits marchandages ! C'est pas toi le capitaine du navire, ni la propriétaire de ce sabre !

– C'est bon, je savais qu'elle allait rejeter ma proposition en bloc, de toute façon. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien…

– Tch. Sorcière. »

Nami lui tira la langue puérilement en réponse à cette insulte, puis déclara à haute et intelligible voix qu'elle était fourbue d'avoir eu à hurler ses directives pendant la traversée, et qu'elle allait se reposer dans sa cabine avant de lever l'ancre. Qui l'avait jetée, d'ailleurs ?

Le dénommé Sanji vola à ses côtés pour lui proposer un rafraîchissement – rejeté –, un petit en-cas de sa confection – rejeté –, de lui faire couler un bain qui la délasserait – rejeté –, et enfin de lui tenir compagnie pendant sa sieste – rejeté, rejeté, rejeté.

Long-Nez profita vraisemblablement de la diversion pour s'exprimer d'une voix faussement assurée.

« Bien, Chopper, je pense qu'il est temps de nous retirer…

– Oui, je te suis Usopp…, répondit le petit renne.

– Nami ne doit pas se sentir bien, il faut que j'aille l'examiner…

– Oui, tu as rai… Hé, espèce d'imposteur ! C'est moi le médecin de bord !

– Chopper, j'essaye de les bluffer, lui apprit-il entre ses dents.

– Oh… J'ai brisé ta couverture ! Vite, plan appât !

– Plan appât ! décida Usopp. C'est quel genre de… HEEE ! » glapit-il en se lançant à la suite du renne qui détalait.

Smoker considéra l'échange d'un œil lointain et dubitatif (c'était son imagination où le renne avait parlé ?), puis tira une bouffée. Pendant que la fumée semblait maculer le champ de vision des deux agents de la Marine, il s'adressa à son sergent en chef.

« Tashigi, j'ai changé d'avis. Récupérez ce prétendu Wadõ Ichimonji coûte que vaille.

– Heu… Entendu, colonel ! Merci de votre coopération ! dit-elle en s'inclinant promptement devant lui.

– Je vais me reposer sur le navire, ajouta l'enfumeur.

– Pardon ?

– Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez fini. Ne traînez pas.

– Vous abandonnez la poursuite ?

– Idiote, je n'abandonne pas ! Je viens de me souvenir d'une course urgente à faire… »

Il ôta ses deux cigares pour articuler plus distinctement, alors que l'épaisse fumée se dissipait enfin.

« Et puis, nous retrouverons tôt ou tard cette bande de hors-la-loi…

– En… En êtes-vous sûr, colonel ?

– Sais pas. Une intuition. »

Tu parles, une certitude, oui ! Bon, fini le cirque, ni une ni deux, il mettait les voiles, et ce presque dans le sens propre du terme.

Tashigi se retrouva seule sur le pont du Vogue Merry, face aux membres de l'équipage qui restaient, sans s'étonner plus que nécessaire sur le revirement du colonel. Maintenant que ce dernier l'avait officiellement investi d'une mission, il fallait qu'elle reprenne ce précieux katana, et au plus vite, car sans le robuste Smoker à ses côtés, elle se sentait déjà moins à l'aise.

Nico Robin sourit mystérieusement à on ne savait qui, et suivit la trace des fuyards d'un pas beaucoup plus calme et élégant.

« Robin-chan, mon sucre d'orge, où vas-tu mon ange à la crème ? »

(Insérer ici un vomissement de Zoro.)

« Je vais bouquiner dans ma cabine, répondit la jeune femme avec affabilité.

– Besoin d'un chevalier servant pour tourner les pages ? s'enquit le cuisinier gentleman.

– Hmm, non, merci, ça ira.

– C'est plutôt toi qui devrais tourner la page, grommela Roronoa d'un air blasé.

– Très bien, Robin-chan ! Bon bouquinage ! »

Le dandy s'étala en gestes d'adieu qui ne furent malheureusement pas appréciés à leur juste valeur par leur destinataire, ayant fui dans un lieu sûr. Puis le blond redevint sérieux et s'approcha du spadassin en lui jetant un regard venimeux.

« J't'ai entendu ! T'as dit que je devrais tourner la page !

– Qui ça, moi ?

– Si tu cherches la bagarre…

– Va plutôt nourrir le capitaine avant qu'il ne mette la cuisine à sac, Sourcil en Vrille.

– C'est pas une vrille mais une SPIRALE ! Ignare ! Tss !… Il est passé où d'ailleurs, cet abruti ? »

En effet, le pont était vide de toute présence élastique. Il avait sans doute abandonné la partie concernant l'identité du fameux Ichimonji…

Sanji se figea.

« Ne me dites pas que ce goinfre…

– Si ça se trouve, c'est déjà fait, constata Zoro en haussant un sourcil.

– LUFFY ! SI TU DÉVALISES LE FRIGO, TU ME LE PAIERAS CHER ! »

Et aussitôt, le dandy se lança en direction de la cuisine du navire. Des coups et des éclats de voix se firent entendre quelques secondes plus tard. Ainsi que de la vaisselle qui se brise… Pas bon ça.

Pendant que Sanji s'essayait aux percussions en jouant des assiettes sur la tête de Luffy, l'escrimeur recentra son attention sur la situation. Et déglutit.

Eh, oh… Comment se faisait-il qu'il était seul à seule avec cette Tashigi ? Où était passé tout le monde ?

Un ange passa.

Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques instants. Tashigi décida de dégainer son propre sabre. Ça y est, elle s'affole, se dit Zoro.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? questionna-t-il benoîtement.

– Reprendre ce katana, mordicus.

– On n'va pas croiser le fer pour des bêtises pareilles… »

Quelle plaie… Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de se battre contre le sosie de Kuina. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il le dise ? Bon sang de bonsoir, leur combat avait été réglé à Logue Town, cent-cinquante-et-unième édition.

Le bretteur s'assit soudain résolument, s'adossant à la rambarde du bateau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Tashigi, déconcertée par son attitude.

– Je regrette, mais c'est l'heure de la sieste, répondit l'épéiste, n'ayant pas l'air le moins embêté du monde.

– Ce… Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un somme ! s'anima la jeune femme. Bats-toi !

– Non merci », refusa Zoro en baillant aux corneilles.

Ne disait-on pas « tel capitaine, tel second » ?

« Je te reprendrai ce sabre par la force !

– Même si tu me le demandais très gentiment, je ne t'en ferais pas cadeau », ironisa l'escrimeur.

Il se positionna confortablement dans une posture propice au sommeil, et cala ses trois katana contre lui, coincés sous son bras. Il laissa échapper un ricanement et adressa un sourire goguenard à la brunette.

« Si tu veux le prendre, viens le chercher, la défia-t-il. Bonne nuit. »

La seconde suivante, il fermait les yeux et deux minutes plus tard, il émit un ronflement indiquant qu'il venait de sombrer.

Pantoise, la sergente en chef observa, incrédule, l'épéiste narcoleptique. Il n'allait quand même pas la planter là. Si ?

Tashigi commençait à partager le désarroi qui prenait parfois son supérieur lorsqu'ils étaient aux prises avec Mugiwara. Un capitaine morfale et décalé, une navigatrice assez vénale pour trahir ses compagnons, un cuisinier agressant sauvagement la sensibilité des femmes par des vers mielleux, un froussard qui mentait comme il respirait, un renne qui parlait, une criminelle aux allures de femme fatale qui faisait pousser ses mains partout, et un bretteur aux cheveux verts qui dormait comme un bébé alors qu'elle le provoquait en duel, lui faisant perdre tout crédit dans sa mission en l'ignorant consciencieusement.

L'escrimeur remua dans son sommeil et la surprit en se réveillant aussi promptement qu'il s'était assoupi.

« Ah ! J'oubliais. Les mesures de sécurité », dit-il pour lui-même, mystérieusement.

Il se remit sur pieds en s'ébouriffant les cheveux et replaça ses trois sabres à sa taille. Tranquillement, il s'avança jusqu'à la jeune femme brune, le bras replié posé sur les gardes de ses katana. Tashigi se concentra, guettant le moment où il allait dégainer… Enfin, il prenait les choses un peu plus au sérieux…

La légère appréhension due au combat qui s'annonçait fit place à l'incompréhension la plus totale quand Zoro lui retira rapidement ses lunettes du nez. Elle ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'elle ne put esquiver.

« Ahh ! Rends-moi ça !

– Tu es myope comme une taupe sans tes binocles si je me souviens bien, lui dit narquoisement le jeune homme en mettant la monture hors de la portée des mains qui s'agitaient à l'aveuglette, cherchant à récupérer leur bien. Je les pose là, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il en posant les lunettes sur le haut de son crâne.

– Tu… Tu es ignoble ! l'injuria Tashigi, les contours de sa vue bien trop flous pour qu'elle puisse voir où Roronoa avait posé ses précieuses lunettes.

– Pas tant que ça. De une, je préserve ma sécurité en m'assurant que tu ne vas pas tenter de m'assassiner pour me voler pendant mon sommeil. Et de deux je suis un pirate, c'est normal que je vole de temps en temps, même si c'est plus le truc de Nami, grimaça le bretteur.

– Au-delà de tout statut, comment un homme peut-il se permettre d'indisposer une femme de la sorte… ! s'indigna la sergente, furieuse.

– Désolé, pour les bonnes manières et les courbettes, c'est l'autre Ero Cook à la manque qu'il faut aller voir… Bon, je retourne à ma sieste si ça ne te dérange pas…

– MES LUNETTES ! »

Tashigi tâtait à présent le plancher, ayant abandonné sa recherche plus qu'hasardeuse dans les airs. Satisfait, Zoro retourna s'asseoir sur le pont, repositionna ses katana dans son coude (on n'est jamais trop prudent…) et ne tarda pas à se rendormir, en paix avec lui-même. Oui, c'était un peu mesquin ce qu'il venait de faire, m'enfin… Elle l'avait cherché, aussi.

Il se mit à ronfler, bercé par la voix de la jeune femme qui l'insultait de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles.

Le colonel Smoker allait devoir s'attendre au pire…

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Un petit prétentieux qui aurait mieux fait de taper dans un ballon plutôt que de faire carrière dans la piraterie, s'il en croyait les rumeurs sur la puissance de ses jambes.<em>

Je voulais mettre "qui aurait mieux fait de commencer une carrière de footballer", mais j'avais peur que ça soit un peu anachronique à l'ère des pirates (même si on a bien un OAV où ils jouent tous au foot, à la réflexion...).

_S'ils voulaient jouer aux imbéciles, ils seraient neuf !... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait mis dans ses cigares pour penser une telle ineptie ?_

En supposant que Smoker roule lui-même ses cigarres, c'est plausible, non ?

_(Smoker se demanda si c'était l'expression qu'il arborait en prononçant cette phrase qui lui valait son surnom de « démon »)_

Vous savez, l'expression "yeux-de-démon-dents-pointues-langue-fourchue".

_– Je vais me reposer sur le navire, ajouta l'enfumeur._

Peut-être la réplique la plus OOC de la fic ? XD

_– C'est pas une vrille mais une SPIRALE !_

J'ai toujours pensé que Zoro se fourvoyait complètement l'appelant Sourcil en "vrille" !

_Ne disait-on pas « tel capitaine, tel second » ?_

Petite explication ici, parce que c'est pas forcément évident : Luffy refuse de se battre contre Smoker (parce que les étoiles ne sont pas en position, quelque chose comme ça), Zoro refuse pareillement de se battre contre Tashigi.

_– Tu… Tu es ignoble ! l'injuria Tashigi, les contours de sa vue bien trop flous pour qu'elle puisse voir où Roronoa avait posé ses précieuses lunettes._

Étant très myope moi-même, j'ai parfois l'impression que la perception qu'a Oda-sama de la myopie est un peu erronée. Il a déjà expliqué que Tashigi n'avait qu'une légère myopie, ce pourquoi elle remonte souvent ses lunettes sur son front pour voir de près (faudra qu'elle me donne son secret d'ailleurs parce que perso, j'y arrive pas), mais il n'est pas rare qu'elle distingue sans peine de loin sans les avoir sur le nez... Bref, je pinaille et ici ce n'est pas très cohérent non plus, puisqu'elle n'est pas fichue de voir que Zoro a posé ses lunettes sur sa tête, alors qu'il lui fait face.

Jana~ !


End file.
